


Leaving Home

by Graphite_crumble



Series: The Chronicles of Gabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But after God left, Gen, exploring the universe, mentions of Raphael - Freeform, mentions of lucifer, starts before Lucifer fell, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of Michael and Lucifer's fighting, Gabriel leaves Heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place over thousands of years. It doesn't seem all that long to an Archangel

_Come home, Gabriel._

_I can’t, Raphael. I can’t bear to watch them fight anymore._

Gabriel felt the warmth of heaven fading as he raced across the stars, driven on by a desire to put as much distance between himself and his warring brothers as he could. Blocking out the voices of his siblings, he focused on the universe around him. He watched new planets grow to completion and die; suns explode; black holes swirling; Meteors tumbling through the void. Everywhere, constant, wondrous change. Proof that somewhere, his Father still existed.

He marvelled at the vastness of it, and dived deeper, skimming across the surface of planets made of fire and ice and gas. Most were barren of life, but here and there he found some planets that were home to unique creatures.

Gabriel spent an age on a planet of colossal plants of violet and blue that sang to one another with a beautiful chiming sound. The largest of the plants neared the height of his faces, and gave off a pleasant scent. Gabriel found a space to rest his many limbs and studied the singing plants, trying to mimic the sounds they made.

Eventually he moved on to a planet of dark green crystal, inhabited by tunnelling worm-like creatures that carved intricate patterns on the planet’s surface, only for the Galaxy’s sun to scorch the surface clean again with every full rotation the planet made around it. The creatures would rise up and make more patterns, and so it went, on and on. After several of that planet’s years, he grew tired of watching the patterns form and continued on.

Despite the many distractions, Gabriel could still feel his bond with heaven; The faint thrumming of activity as the angels went about their work, ever the loyal soldiers; The unsettling buzz of fighting between Michael and Lucifer; Raphael’s ineffective attempts to mediate between the two.

The day Lucifer fell, the celestial chatter was like a scream inside Gabriel’s head. Lucifer had tainted his father’s most favoured creation and been cast out for his crime, imprisoned on Earth until judgement day. The information was new and startling but it slipped into Gabriel’s mind easily. Orders from their absent father.

Lucifer was silent to them from the moment the doors of his cage were closed, and peace returned to the ranks of heaven. Gabriel mourned the loss of his brother. He couldn’t bring himself to return home, and found himself visiting Earth; the home of the wonderful creatures Lucifer so despised. He surveyed the planet, surprised at how quickly the humans had spread across its surface in his absence. His curiosity burned and he ventured closer.

Gabriel transformed into a formless essence and floated across the world, invisible to the humans. He watched them with fascination. They created so many wondrous things, and the range of emotions and behaviours they possessed captivated him. Some were bitter and hurtful, stained by Lucifer’s actions against them. Others were blessed with a seemingly limitless amount of love for everyone they encountered. But what surprised him most was how an individual human could be both in one lifetime. They changed, and learnt and grew. Before long, he yearned to join them, to feel what they felt and live how they lived. He approached a suitable vessel and sought permission from its soul. With one yes, all thought of Heaven vanished. He’d found a new home, and he intended to stay.


End file.
